Cyclodextrins are cyclic oligosaccharides obtained from starch, formed of six glucose units (.alpha.-cyclodextrin), seven glucose units (.beta.-cyclodextrin) or eight glucose units (.gamma.-cyclodextrin). They are known to form inclusion compounds with smaller molecules which fit entirely or at least partially into the 5-8 A cyclodextrin cavity, Saenger, W.,"Cyclodextrin Inclusion Compounds in Research and Industry," Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 19, 344-362 (1980). At page 351, Saenger indicates that .alpha.-cyclodextrin forms complexes with water, methanol, polyiodide, iodine, krypton, n-propanol, p-iodoaniline, dimethyl sulfoxide and methanol, m-nitrophenol, methyl orange, prostaglandin E, potassium acetate; .beta.-cyclodextrin forms complexes with water, n-propanol, p-iodophenol, 2,5-diiodobenzoic acid, p-nitoacetanilide; and .gamma.-cyclodextrin forms complexes with propanol/water and water.
In addition, Saenger indicates at page 357 that .beta.-cyclodextrin increases stabilization of benzocaine, procaine, atropine, aspirin, nitroglycerin, allicin, phenylbutazone, salicylic acid, ascaridole, the ethyl ester of chaulmoogric acid, linoleic acid and indomethacin, and cyclodextrins increase water-solubility of fatty acids, amines such as procaine, lidocaine, meperdine, adipherine, steroids such as cortisone acetate and testosterone, hydroxybenzoic acids, benzocaine, aspirin, p-aminobenzoic acid, tetracycline, sulfadiazine, morphine, vanillin, ephedrine, sorbic acid, phenyl-substituted carbonic acids, ketoprofen, other antipyretic agents, vitamin D.sub.3, coumarin anticoagulants, sulfonamides and barbiturates.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,383,992 to Lipari discloses water-soluble complexes of .beta.-cyclodextrin with various steroids having a molecular structure smaller than the interior cavity in the doughnut-shaped molecular structure of .beta.-cyclodextrin, such as corticosteroids, androgens, anabolic steroids, estrogens and progestagens. The Lipari patent indicates that these complexes are useful in aqueous topical ophthalmic preparations and topical dermatological ointments.
Uekame et al, "Enhanced Bioavailability of Acetohexamide by .beta.-Cyclodextrin Complexation," Yakugaku Zasshi, Vol. 100, 1980, pp. 903-909 discloses an inclusion complex of acetohexamide with .beta.-cyclodextrin.
Japanese Kokai Pat. No. Sho 56 [1981]-122332 discloses a gefarnate clathrate in which a gefarnate is clathrated with cyclodextrin.
Cserhali et al,"Effect of Water-Soluble .beta.-Cyclodextrin Polymer on the Lipophilicity of Polymyxin Examined by Reversed Phase Thin-Layer Chromatography", Journal of Chromatography, 259 (1983) 107-110, Elsevier, discloses that the water-soluble .beta.-cyclodextrin polymer forms inclusion complexes with the antibiotic polymyxin.
Amphotericin B is a potent antifungal agent but which has poor water-solubility and stability. Accordingly, an amphotericin B compound or formation which has improved water-solubility and stability would be a most welcomed addition to the anti-fungal field.